The above-described brake device has proven itself in the field. However, it has the disadvantage that the stepping down of the brake, namely the swinging of the brake legs into the cocked or ready position and the holding of same down in this position is done by the ski boot. For this purpose, the step-on member of the known brake device has a stepping plate which must also function to pull in the brake legs above the ski surface. For this purpose, the stepping plate has a breaking point, which causes a bent-leverlike operation. Both the utilization of the stepping plate in connection with the ski boot and also the extending of the known brake device have disadvantages. To hold down the brake device by means of the ski boot means a constant strain for the skier; the construction of the breaking point in the stepping plate requires the use of a high-grade material, which will resist both the extending strains and also has favorable sliding characteristics. The entire brake device together with the stepping plate must thereby be arranged below the ski boot, which unfavorably increases the position of the ski boot relative to the ski.
The object of the present invention is to make an improvement to remedy and to overcome the mentioned disadvantages. The inventive construction thereby permits a control of the known brake device independent from the ski boot.
The object is achieved by use of spring steel wire, as is actually known, constructed approximately U-shaped and having a cross-part forming the step-on member and by a second extension section extending with its preferably free ends under the two legs of the U-shaped spring steel wire, furthermore by the step-on member being associated with a projection of a heel holder, by which the legs are lifted during a closing of the heel holder into the cocked or ready position above the upper ski surface and is pulled in laterally in this position.
All objects are achieved by the inventive development of the abovementioned brake device. Mainly, the brake device is controlled directly by the heel holder so that neither an extendable stepping plate is required nor occurs the elevation of the position of the ski boot relative to the ski. Also the brake device does not need to be held down separately any longer by the ski boot, because it is held in the cocked or ready position exclusively by the spring force of the heel holder.